


World's Hottest Bet

by camping_trash_44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betting, F/F, F/M, Spicy Food, admitting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camping_trash_44/pseuds/camping_trash_44
Summary: What happens when Raven Reyes finds and then buys the worlds hottest pepper? Of course an amazing bet of the strongest willed people. Let's see what happens to our special nerds when they have heat induced pain.





	World's Hottest Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be nice and understanding. If you don't like it...let me know where I can improve. So, this fic came from my love of food/spicy food challenges and my OTP (s). Enjoy y'all!

"Ladies and gentleman, gather around for the greatest show Skikru Apartment has ever seen!” The group already scattered throughout the apartment startled at the sudden and loud entrance…even by Raven Reyes’ standards. 

The group slowly made their way into the kitchen, having been victims of various pranks or miscalculated science experiments. Octavia hid behind her fiancé Lincoln, she could barely be seen behind the mountain of a man she loved. Clarke and Lexa took a more tactical approach and put a couch cushion between them and the path to Raven. Anya though, walked straight up to Raven’s back, using her height to easily look over the girl’s shoulder. Looking over her own shoulder Anya shouted, “it’s all good you big babies, she only has some peppers.”

Raven turned around suddenly, “’some peppers’?! Anya, dear dear Anya, these are not ‘some peppers’.”  
Clarke and Octavia’s giggles at Raven’s appearance, looking like a mad scientist with white gloves and a face mask, were stifled as Raven threw a glare their way. “These peppers are the result of science and nature, the ultimate achievement of the human ability to absolutely destroy ourselves. Say hello to the hottest pepper known to mankind, in which it created the new record in the Scoville Heat Unit…”

Uneasily, Raven clambered onto the top of the kitchen island, Anya and Lincoln poised behind her as she waved the peppers in the air. 

“The. Carolina. Reaper.” 

A heavy silence filled the small kitchen, Octavia’s eyes gleamed with a possible challenge, Clarke had a firm glare set on her face. Lexa and Lincoln shared an uneasy glance at each other only a brother and sister, twins, could share with each other. Anya’s eyebrows raised upwards, a surprising amount of emotion for her.  
The group was used to Raven’s certain brand of antics and mischief. They’ve endured glitter filled water balloons, stink bombs, and one particularly interesting night when the apartment was infested with squirrels. On paper they’ve had to buy three new toasters, replaced one burned arm chair, and at least 15 evacuations of the whole building. This though, was slightly surprising. 

Clarke was the first to speak, “Please tell me you aren’t going to make a pseudo-mustard gas with the hottest pepper in the world.”  
Lexa’s eyes almost popped out of her head as she thought about the damage Raven ‘I am a certified genius employed by NASA’ Reyes could do with a couple of dangerous peppers and some free time. 

Raven scoffed so hard she almost toppled off the kitchen island, Anya placed a firm hand on her back to keep her steady. “Of course I’m not going to waste them! Skikru and Trikru, (a disgruntled Lexa mumbled to herself ‘one drunken night and she won’t let me live it down’, Lincoln chuckled, ‘they all do look like Angels striksis, don’t worry’), I present to you, our next bet, a bet worthy of memory, a bet worthy of the wall of fame, a bet worthy of our little family. A bet to see who can handle the Reaper.”  
Immediately three hands smashed against their respective noses, desperately claiming an official ‘nose goes’ exclusion from the bet. Clarke, Lexa, and Lincoln shared a three way high five from their safety of potential pain induced death. Not to be dramatic or anything. 

Octavia and Anya shared a look, both of challenge and slight apprehension neither was willing to admit. Raven settled herself on the kitchen island by now, watching everything unfold before her. Truth be told, she didn’t care either way if it was Octavia or Anya who ate the pepper with her, she just wanted to have the fun that would ensue. Though, she would be lying if she said she wouldn’t mind seeing Anya experiencing this particular type of pain. This bet was about the purity of high stakes betting among friends, good memories, and bragging rights for years to come. 

Neither Octavia nor Anya broke eye contact when Anya asked, “What do we get if we eat this pepper?”  
“THE CAROLINA REAPER PEPPER, not just any pepper cheekbones…but, the winner of the challenge would get undeniable bragging rights and forever being the most badass of our group. Not to mention, the pot money from out group wide bet.” Raven’s eyes were gleaming with mischief and challenge.  
“I’m not betting until we get to the final two”, Lexa held a twenty dollar bill in the air, fixing Raven with a smirk.  
Lincoln shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably, “okay, I’m 50 bucks in if Raven loses, no matter who wins.” 

“TRAITOR!” Raven screams from the kitchen island on which she’s still perched. 

Lincoln fixes Raven with his best ‘Triku’ stare, “Anya is my cousin and Octavia is my fiancé…I have to play this smart Little Bird.” Raven meets Lincoln’s eyes, seeing he doesn’t want a fight as the teddy bear he actually is, “Fine you big fluff ball, I accept.”

Raven didn’t see Anya shift uncomfortably at Lincoln calling Raven her own nick name. Anya let it slide without a fight. The tension between herself and Raven was palpable, but she didn’t want anyone to comment on it, she didn’t need anyone to know she actually FELT anything…let alone emotions for Raven Reyes. Anya and Octavia met eyes, drawing attention away from potential anything, willing the other to secede, Octavia hid her shaking hands behind her back, Anya glared in the most intimidating way possible. “What do you think Little Blake?”

“Those peppers are the hottest in the world, right?’ Octavia asked, only the most trained would hear the trepidation in her voice. Raven smirked, “Oh yeah baby, this pepper will make you cry and question how your lungs work in a matter of minutes; at least that’s what I was promised when I bought them.”  
“So, who is going to be, Octavia soon to be Trikru or Anya the General Cheekbones?” 

Slowly, keeping eye contact with Anya, Octavia shook her head, “All you Anya, take her down.”

Raven jumped down from the kitchen island to the floor, still holding the peppers in her hand. “Alright! General Cheekbones versus The-smartest-hottest-most-spectacular-human alive, hottest pepper in the world challenge…let’s do this!" 

After a few minutes of debate between the two competitors, the ground rules were set fot htem. Lexa wrote down the rules so as not to allow for a future and probable rule breaking, (a precaution the group had become prone to after the 2016 Griffin Christmas Monopoly Disaster), both Raven and Anya were likely to commit. Both Clarke and Octavia had their phones ready to document the occasion. 

“A chance to forever make fun of these two? I am NOT passing up that blackmail material.”  
That earned an impressive glare from Anya in Clarke’s direction. 

Anya and Raven sat themselves down at the kitchen island side by side; both of them going through their own personal version of a pep talk. Raven was practically vibrating in her seat, breathing deeply and harshly.

“Raven, stop that, you sound like you’re in labor” Clarke chastised.

“Labor to birth awesomeness”, Raven was undeterred from ‘the zone’.

Anya chose a more stoic approach, sitting stark still with her eyes closed. The only sign of life she conveyed was the slight flaring of her nostrils showing she was in fact breathing. Internally, Anya was mentally scolding herself questioning just exactly what she wouldn’t do for Raven Reyes. She had found extreme enjoyment in skydiving after Raven suggested it, although if anyone asked she went only to make sure Raven and Octavia didn’t die. Anya even almost drew the line when Raven ‘convinced’ (forced) her to marathon 38 hours straight one weekend of extra-terrestrial documentaries (Anya, I work for NASA.. this is like overtime for me). A new line, Anya thinks, will officially be drawn for the things she was willing to put herself through for Raven with this newest adventure…The world’s hottest pepper, more like the world’s most stupid Anya.  
So, with a new final line drawn, Anya opened her eyes to see one lonely yet intimidating pepper set in front of her. 

Clarke and Octavia both had their phones out and ready, wide grins on their faces. Lexa and Lincoln adopted identical stoic faces, only the slightest signs of doubt etched in their eyes. Stepping forward, Lexa held out the single sheet of paper outlining the rules, “Some ground rules before this disaster starts-”  
“awesomeness!”

“-Disaster, Raven. Anyway, you may take as many or as little bites as you want, as long as the pepper is chewed at least three times AND swallowed. Spitting out the pepper will result in automatic forfeit. Next, the milk, popsicles, and miscellaneous used in an attempt to lessen the burn is only acceptable after the first ten minutes have passed, any use before that will result in a forfeit-”  
“and forever wear the title of ‘wimp’”, “Yes, Raven, the bearer of the title of ‘wimp’ as well”.  
“Lastly, the first one to-”

“Oh fuck it”, Anya yelled out and bit the pepper off to the stem in one bite, chewed a dramatic three times and swallowed it whole in a matter of seconds. Octavia had been filmingg from the start, Clarke though excitedly fumbled her phone letting loose a string of curses as she tried to catch it.  
Raven took one last deep breath and, to not be out done, mirrored exactly what Anya had done with her pepper. 

For her part, Anya seemed to be holding it together fairly well, her face was bright red and her whole body was coiled tightly, fists clenched and turning white with pressure. The smallest of tears started to form in her tightly shut eyes and it looked like she was holding her breath. Raven, the ever delicate, immediately jumped up and screamed, “Holy fuck nuggets!”

Raven started jumping up and down in place, laughing at the pain. Clarke and Octavia could barely contain their laughter, doubling over in pain while still trying to document the whole ordeal. Even Lincoln and Lexa were fighting to hold back from laughing. The two Wood’s siblings lost it though when they saw Raven give up on jumping in place and resort to jogging around the kitchen island, mouth hanging wide open and screaming, “Am I dragon now? I feel like I’m literally breathing fire! Holy shit you guys.” 

Lincoln moved to the fridge and started to pour two large glasses of milk, set out two cold beers, and put a jar of peanut butter on the island. Lexa raised an eye brow at his actions, “Just in case they give up early or need it for after, I googled the best ways to neutralize spicy food, apparently these are the best ways.”

Hearing those words, Anya popped one eye open letting lose a stream of pent up tears, she zoned in on the various things set in front of her. A plan started to form. On Raven’s next lap around the kitchen island, Anya grabbed her arm and forced her to stop, making direct and blurry painful eye contact with her. “Truth or dare, this is the dare part, best truth gets to drink the milk first no consequences besides telling the most embarrassing truth.”

“Anya I can’t even think right now, much less think of something embarrassing! See? I just called you by your real name. I’m delirious!” Raven leaned over the island top and started to pant like a dog. On the video to be seen in the future Octavia can be heard whispering, “Oh, shit this is absolute gold.”  
“I slept with a night light until I was ten years old.”

Every single sound in the apartment seemed to be swallowed up in the sincerity and the absolute magnitude in Anya’s admission. Clarke and Octavia, after three years of knowing the Woods family and Anya, still didn’t even know the woman’s middle name, let alone small details about her. Lexa and Lincoln both shared shocked looks at their older sister’s candid admission. All at once, the group realized just how hot and painful the pepper must have been for Anya to not only agree to, but to propose such a forthcoming deal.

“One time I got so drunk I peed in Clarke’s closet when we were in high school.”

“IT WAS YOU?!” “Clarke shut up this is way more important!”

“My fake tooth? I didn’t knock it out during an ice hockey fight…I accidently punched myself opening a drawer.”

“I had to apply to NASA twice. The first time I spelled my name wrong on my resume.”

“Reruns of ‘I Love Lucy’ are my absolute favorite.”

“I found the cure for the common cold”

“Doesn’t count Little Bird, go again.”

“Fuck. I didn’t get a Christmas present until I met the Griffins when I was 13 years old.”

“I set up Lincoln and Lexa a bank account with my work checks while we were in the foster homes.”

“Anya…why are you so perfect, damnit!” Raven started to run around the kitchen again, the rest of the group started to realize the realness of this new agreement between the two competitors. Clarke and Octavia were starting to worry about the emotional integrity of their best friend, Lincoln and Lexa were shocked to hear about a bank account that after twelve years they had never known about before, much less seeing their sister actually open up about more than being hungry or about to punch something. 

At this point, Raven stopped moving completely and grabbed Anya on the shoulders, forcing her to turn around to face her. Holding eye contact, pain filled tears running down her cheeks, Raven took one huge breath, more than just to satiate the burning in her mouth,

“Anya Woods…I’m in super like like with you, and I am not just saying that to get a glass of milk.”

Both Octavia and Clarke were stunned into silence, Lexa and Lincoln let out an uncharacteristic low squeal shared between them at the admission of feelings of their older sister.  
Anya held Raven’s deep brown eyes in her own, she couldn’t tell if it was her own incredibly similar emotions to Raven’s or the desire to lessen the heat, despite it all she didn’t care, she wanted Raven to know. 

Turning around, her back to Raven, Anya grabbed both glasses of milk and swiveled back to Raven, “Raven Reyes, I’m in super like like with you too, and I wanted to say that without needing milk.”

“Oh thank fuck you beautiful woman!”

Raven lunged forward and wrapped her arm around Anya as she simultaneously grabbed and gulped down the glass of milk, Anya too drank the milk in two full swallows. Both women grabbed the beers and drank them in record time to help satiate the heat…neither woman let go of the other, Raven even found a way to sneak herself onto Anya’s lap. There were various high fives and smirks between the two other couples, Lincoln and Clarke exchanging small dollar bills per their previous bets, Octavia and Lexa high fiving on their agreed timeline of who would admit their love for each other first, technicalities aside.

Octavia happened to film, in the excitement of it all, Anya standing up with a solid milk mustache and tear stained cheeks holding Raven wrapped around her waist with an equally impressive milk mustache while burying her wide smile in Anya’s neck. 

The last picture Clarke captured on her phone before she rushed her best friend in a huge hug was a sincere and ‘heated’ kiss between Raven and Anya.


End file.
